Momoichi Naruto
by cougarkillz
Summary: Naruto is chased out of the village at the age of five, meets a missing nin, gets trained, meets team 7, but with a few twists most stories don't have.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! Yes... I'm back. This time for good. Ok to clear a few things up about my reasons for writing this story:**

**1: I've had a lot of people tell me that I'm lame for giving away Team Zero and discontinuing The Only One for Me, a Naruhina love story, kinda.**

**2: I can't continue Team Zero because I adopted it away, and my other story, is just retarded.**

**3: I started my own original story, with original characters and everything, but I don't want to post it anywhere until I have it finished. But it just isn't the same as fan fiction.**

**4: It's nice having fans, even if it's for a story you write using someone else's characters, it's just, nice having people that actually like what you do, and it's a major ego boost to me hehe =-b**

**One more thing, this is my promise to all readers out there, this story WILL be completed. It will NOT be abandoned. It will NOT be adopted out to someone. It will NOT even be put on hiatus. This will be updated once a week guaranteed. If for some reason I don't update, expect a double chapter the following week (like the anime episodes of Naruto).**

**Disclaimer: I played rock-paper-scissors with Mr. Kishimoto for the rights to Naruto. Sadly, he cut through my hopes when I chose paper and he chose scissors.**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Naruto stared as the water dripped through his leaky roof and fell into a puddle on his muddy floor. He slowly raised his head, to follow the water back to the source. He caught the sight of gray and realized the hole in his roof was big enough to see through even from the floor. Naruto sighed. He knew the cause of the leak, a villager with 'pesticide' had sprayed his apartment down just two days ago. Though, what the villager had said was pesticide, was actually diluted acid. Designed to eat away at wood slowly so as to look like an accident. How did he know it was acid? He had smelled it. Now most five year olds would never know what acid smelled like, but this five-year-old had been dunked in acid before in an attempt to try to kill him.

_**Flashback no Jutsu: 2 months ago.**_

"_Kill the demon!"_

"_He's getting away! Catch up to him!"_

_Naruto turned a corner into an alley trying to escape the latest mob. He had been kicked out of the orphanage a year ago when he was three (A.N. A year ago from this flashback) and he had learned the alleys of Konoha since then. As he turned another corner he came to an intersection. Normally he would know to go right, but with all the adrenaline pumping through him and the fear as the mob got closer, his judgment was clouded and he turned left, right into a dead end. Before he could turn around towards the mob, he heard a soft thump of a ninja landing behind him and everything went black..._

_When he woke up an hour later he was tied up by rope hanging from the ceiling. As he looked up and followed the rope, he realized it went through a pulley and down to the ground where two villagers were holding it. He looked down and saw he was suspended over a large green tank filled with green liquid. His eyes widened when he felt himself moving and the tank seemed to be getting closer. He kicked and struggled but the rope held tight and he descended closer to the tank. As soon as his sandals hit the green liquid, they had started dissolving, which caused him to struggle even more. He was suddenly dropped into the liquid. It ate through the ropes, and through his clothes, and started eating through his skin. He let out a scream as pain suddenly flooded his senses. He thrashed around but could not concentrate enough to attempt to swim due to the pain coursing through his system as the acid was eating away at his skin. After a minute of thrashing in the liquid, the pain became too much and he passed out in the liquid._

_**Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!**_

Naruto woke up three days later in Konoha's hospital. He shivered as he remembered the doctor telling him he should have died from that acid bath, and he would have if the ANBU in the dog mask hadn't brought him in.

Naruto sighed once more, turning his somber eyes out his window to see the rain coming down. It was ironic really, the rainiest day in the whole year, was October 10th, his birthday. Almost as if the sky itself was crying for him.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he recognized the sound of someone trying to break his door in. He quickly got up and ran to the window and jumped out, sliding down a pipe bolted to the wall. As soon as he landed, he was off and running, hoping to escape the mob quickly to avoid this years beating. He looked over his shoulder to see what looked like a fourth of the usual mob behind him. His eyes grew wide as a kunai embedded itself into the ground an inch away from his foot. He stumbled briefly before regaining his balance and continuing to run. Up ahead he saw the gates to the city. Naruto's face became grim as he looked back and forth between the mob, and the city gates. After only three seconds of thinking, and realizing the mob was nearly on him, he made his decision and dashed out the gates. He was so focused on getting away, that he never noticed the whole crowd disappear into smoke to reveal a single ANBU standing there wearing a hawk mask.

He ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore, and when that happened, he crawled for a while, before he suddenly collapsed and passed out in the forest.

Naruto awoke to the sound of voices. Because of past experiences, he didn't even move until he took in the situation. He kept his eyes closed and listened to the voices. One sounded younger, around his age, and the other was more gruff sounding, and definitely older.

"Haku, you know we cant keep him. He will hinder your training and make you a useless tool."

"But Zabuza-sama, what if he became your tool as well? Wouldn't it be better for you to have two tools instead of one?"

"Damn that mind of yours! You want the truth? I don't wanna have to deal with another little brat. That's why were not keeping him! I'm going to go get my zanpatou and cut his head off. Who knows? Maybe someone has a bounty on him we can cash in on."

"Hai Zabuza-sama"

Naruto tensed up when he heard what sounded like a tent flap open up and footsteps walk into the tent. He decided to take a chance and open his eyes, since he was going to die anyway.

No words were exchanged between Naruto and the older man he assumed was Zabuza. The zanpatou came swinging down, and everything went red...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mr. Kishimoto told me I could have the rights to Naruto if I could spit further than 6 feet. I only made it to 5 feet 11 inches. * cries *

When Naruto came to, he slowly opened his eyes, squinting to adjust to the sunlight shining down through the trees. After they had adjusted, he turned his head to look around. Every movement he made was jerky and every muscle in his body felt like it was on fire, but he still forced himself to his feet. He turned his head to see the man he assumed was Zabuza sitting on a log with bandages wrapped around his midsection, while the younger boy, who he supposed was Haku was busy trying to cook some meat over a fire.

"Finally awake huh kid?" _Finally awake? What's he talking about?_

"You were out for two days, Haku here thought you were dead, but after giving me a fight like that, I knew you wouldn't die that easily."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. _I fought him? Was it me that gave him whatever wound he has hiding under those bandages? _"We... We fought?"

Zabuza raised an eyebrow at him. Or would have raised one if he had any. "You mean you don't remember? Guess I gotta explain it..."

Naruto edged a little closer as Zabuza began telling him what happened right after his discussion with Haku.

_**Flashback no Jutsu: two days ago!**_

_Zabuza swung his zanpatou down, intending to chop the boys head off, when suddenly the boy became surrounded with red chakra that caught the blade. An arm extended from the chakra and formed claws that raked across Zabuza's stomach before he could move. Not wanting to be caught off guard again, he quickly jumped back to gain some distance, realizing this wasn't going to be as easy a kill as he thought it would be._

_The chakra charged at him again, this time Zabuza was expecting it though and moved out of the way, he made a mistake in stopping though, as the chakra arm suddenly swerved towards him and made a few shallow gashes in his side. Zabuza quickly started moving again, realizing that stopping would open him up to attack. The arm came at him again and again and Zabuza was losing too much blood to continuously jump away. He raced behind a tree and made a water clone and had it run off to keep the arm busy while he silently moved behind Naruto and with one swift chop to the neck, Naruto was unconscious and the red chakra receded back into him._

_**Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!**_

"So now that you know what happened, mind telling me what that red chakra was?" Zabuza asked, his face moving as if he was raising an eyebrow.

Naruto slowly shook his head, "I... I don't know. I've never even heard of red chakra except for..." Naruto trailed off as suddenly memories came flooding back to him.

_**Memory recall no Jutsu!**_

"_Stupid demon, shouldn't even be alive!" Random villager._

"_We're here to finish what the Yondaime started!" Leader of a mob._

"_The Kyuubi was defeated by the Yondaime who sacrificed his life to kill it." Sandaime_

"_The Yondaime was a master of seals, he could do anything with them." Sandaime_

_**Memory recall no Jutsu Kai!**_

Naruto looked to Zabuza with a confused look on his face. "Zabuza right?" After Zabuza nodded Naruto continued, "Is it possible to, say, seal a demon?"

Zabuza's eyes widened as the puzzle fell together for him. _So that's what the red chakra was! The kids a freakin jinchuriki! _

Naruto sighed once again, the look on Zabuza's face was enough to give him his answer. He then realized the whole reason behind the villagers mistreating him was because of something completely out of his control.

"So which one is it?" Zabuza's voice cut through his thoughts.

"My birthday is October 10th. I think you can figure it out. The same way I did."

Zabuza suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face. _October 10__th__? Where do I know that date from? _"How old are you kid?"

"Five."

It suddenly clicked on Zabuza. The red chakra, was from a fox, with nine tails, that had attacked Konoha five years ago, on October 10th. _Well, damn. This might just be my lucky day, I stumble upon a jinchuriki. A bit of training and he would be an awesome tool. Haku, looks like you get your wish. _"Wanna travel with us kid?"

Both Naruto and Haku snapped their heads towards Zabuza when he said that.

Naruto suddenly got suspicious though, "Why would you want me?"

"I need a loyal tool, I know exactly what you are now, and I know you can train to control the Kyuubi's power. I have a few ideas that should work for that but I've never actually trained a jinchuriki before, and it sounds... fun." Zabuza glanced down at his bandaged stomach before looking back at Naruto with a bloodthirsty grin, "I also need to... pay you back... for this scratch you gave me here."

Naruto gulped, but nodded anyways. If there was a way to control this power, he was going to use it.

"Well, kid, lets get started." Zabuza stuck his sword into the harness on his back and walked off, leaving Naruto and Haku with the tents to carry.

**A.N. Hey y'all, whatcha think so far? I know, little different this time, and chapters are kinda shorter, but its only cuz I wanna leave off when it seems like a good spot, and this is also where the time skip comes in, so be expecting one next chapter. Haku is a guy in this story, soooo many people make him a girl its ridiculous. So, this story continues, and I hope its to the satisfaction of my many readers out there. Once again to my fans, sorry about my other two stories, this one will be finished though =-b**

**P.S. I'm going on a trip to Iowa and wont have internet there, so I'm posting two chapters this time, and when I get back some bonus chapters will be posted. Just so you all know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I got down on my hands and knees and begged for the rights to Naruto, but Mr. Kishimoto told me to stop stalking him and called security on me.

**2 years after Naruto joined Zabuza.**

_Clang! Clang! Swish! Clang!_

A seven year old Naruto charged at Zabuza holding a sword that was almost twice his size. It was made out of a lightweight metal that wasn't all that durable, simply because he was only trying to get used to the size of the sword before he would get a more heavy duty one for real fights.

Naruto said one of the many words he had picked up from Zabuza as his slash missed and he was kicked in the ribs by Zabuza and sent flying into a tree.

"Come on Brat! I know your better than this!" Zabuza called to him.

A chakra arm suddenly came racing out of the tree line towards him, forcing Zabuza to jump away from the attack.

"That one was a little faster, but its still not as fast as it was that first time gaki! You still got a lot of work to do!"

Suddenly a second chakra arm came flying at Zabuza from the side while the first one was still in front of him. Zabuza was too surprised by the second chakra arm that he couldn't move out of the way in time so he closed his eyes waiting for the pain.

_4... 3... 2... 1... 0_

Zabuza felt a slight sting on his forehead and felt something run down his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see both the chakra arms hovering in front of him. He lifted his hand up and felt a cut going over both his eyes. _Leaking blood into my eyes so I cant see right? Smart kid._

"Ha! How's that Zabuza-sensei!" Naruto walked into the clearing.

"You definitely caught me off guard with that second chakra arm. But they are still pretty slow. And that was a rather low tactic with making the blood run into my eyes to disrupt eye sight. Overall, I like it."

Naruto stared at Zabuza and blinked a few times at him stupidly before he let out a "huh?"

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "You mean, the cut over my eyes, WASN'T to disrupt my eyesight?"

Naruto shook his head, "I wanted to give you a good spot for when you decide to get some eyebrows."

Naruto gulped as Zabuza started shaking. Then in the most demonic voice ever, Zabuza started talking, "Na-ru-to! You have three seconds to run. Before I KILL YOU!"

Naruto however, was already running after hearing the way Zabuza said his name, he suddenly yelped and dove to the ground as Zabuza's sword went flying over his head. He rolled to his feet and tried to run but suddenly found himself pinned to a tree with a very pissed off Zabuza holding a VERY sharp zanpatou to his throat. Thinking quickly, Naruto summoned up a chakra arm and moved it between the blade and his throat. Zabuza seeing this started using more pressure on his sword. This turned into a test of strength versus concentration. Zabuza using his chakra enhanced strength to try pushing his blade through Naruto's chakra arm while Naruto had to put his concentration into the chakra arm to keep it stable. If his chakra arm failed... Naruto suddenly grew more determined and in a last ditch effort, summoned up his second chakra arm and punched Zabuza away so he could start running away again.

Zabuza by this time, was extremely pissed, the gaki had the guts to make ANOTHER eyebrow comment, AND he actually managed to worm his way out of the situation with that second chakra arm. Zabuza stopped and narrowed his eyes at the retreating form of Naruto. _When did he learn to use more than one? And how many can he use? What other secrets has he been keeping from me? And where does he find time to train? Especially after the workout I give him everyday! We do so much training even I'm half way fatigued from it... How?_

While Zabuza was busy contemplating his young student, Naruto had raced back to camp and hidden behind Haku.

"Did you make another eyebrow comment Naruto?"

Naruto nodded as he kept a lookout, he jumped and yelped though when Zabuza suddenly landed behind him. However, instead of the enraged Zabuza that Naruto was expecting, this Zabuza was thoughtful and calm. This, to Naruto, meant he should be extra cautious around Zabuza now.

"You got some explaining to do gaki." Seeing the confused look on Naruto's face, Zabuza decided to elaborate. "Where did you learn to use the second chakra arm? How did you find the time to train? And what other secrets have you been keeping from me?"

Naruto looked down at the ground and mumbled something that nobody could hear.

"Speak up gaki!"

"The Kyuubi trains me in my mind at night. You train me during the day, and when its time to sleep, I go to my mind scape and the Kyuubi trains me while were all sleeping. I've been training twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week since I started training with you."

"Why did you keep it a secret from us then?"

Naruto looked over at Haku but pointed at Zabuza, "He says a ninja's greatest weapon is deception doesn't he?"

Haku nodded but Zabuza's eyebrow was twitching. "I meant deception is best used against enemies you stupid gaki!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Zabuza, "How do you know we won't someday separate and end up being enemies? Also, how can you expect me to share all my secrets when you yourself have so many you keep hidden from us?" Naruto nodded as if he had just said the wisest thing ever.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "you have a point, but secrets about your abilities are not good. You know almost all my abilities, but it seems like I don't know yours anymore. How can I train you if I don't know what you know and don't know what you can do?"

"Fine. I've only been working on the chakra arms, and an attack with them. I can use up to five at the moment. Kyuubi says I'll only be able to go up to nine because he has nine tails. But once that happens, Kyuubi says the chakra arms should be like, an automatic defense, I wont have to concentrate to block things, it should be able to do it on its own at almost no cost of chakra to me, since it would be the Kyuubi's chakra controlling it."

Zabuza nodded. "So how do you increase the number of arms you can use?"

"Concentrate, use them to block things that are flying at me. In my mind I just give Kyuubi enough control to make random shuriken and kunai appear and fly at me and I have to concentrate to block them."

Zabuza nodded. "Haku come here, you're still practicing with those senbon right? This would be a good exercise for both of you."

Naruto and Haku both blinked at Zabuza before looking at each other and realizing what he wanted them to do. They both suddenly jumped back to put a bit of distance between them. Naruto summoned up all five of his chakra arms while Haku readied some senbon.

"While you're both doing this, I want you to keep moving. It will increase your concentration on your abilities Naruto, and Haku, if he's moving and you're moving at the same time, it will drastically increase your aim with the senbon."

Naruto and Haku nodded and both took off. Zabuza stood in the clearing watching the two kids hopping around. One throwing needles and one blocking them as best he could with his chakra arms.

"Damn gakis are gonna be the end of me someday..." Zabuza continued to stare as both boys were jumping around and using all sorts of acrobatics to try to increase their movement and skills. This went on for two hours before Zabuza finally called them in and they set up camp for the night.

"Alright you two, you're going to do that exercise every day now together to constantly increase your skills together. Now go to sleep, I got first watch, Haku you're on second, and Naruto is third."

Both boys nodded and headed off to bed to leave Zabuza alone with his thoughts.

**A.N. Alright another chapter, if you haven't noticed my chapters have been right around 1500 words so far (if you don't count the words in the author note). I'm only doing this for a bit more until I get passed my time skips. Since Naruto is now 7 that would make Haku 8, so I'm going to time skip 5 years now for the fated meeting with Kakashi and team 7. But trust me, it won't be how everyone expects it to go. It will definitely have a twist. So, leave a review if you like it, and if you leave a flame, you will be posted on my "Flaming Wall" that will soon be created on my profile where your flame will forever sit so everyone can read the flames and laugh at them. Muahahaha- cough- cough- haha need to work on my evil laugh a bit... OK authors note is getting kinda long so adios all! Next chapter up in a week!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I had it planned out perfectly. I managed to sneak into Mr. Kishimoto's house, grab the rights to Naruto, and I ran outside and was greeted by the FBI. The rights were given back to Mr. Kishimoto and he got a restraining order against me. I fail horribly :(

I'd also like to thank Magical Mistress Sarai and Narutonarutolove.

Magical Mistress Sarai wrote me a rather long review, that was actually really helpful with editing things in earlier chapters and I will be going back to fix them asap when I get more permanent internet lol

Narutonarutolove has been talking with me for a while and has given me LOTS of support for this story.

So, thanks to both of you =-b

**5 years later**

"Will you SHUT THE HELL UP GAKI!"

Naruto didn't even flinch from the loud voice and simply said, "well, are you going to tell us what this HUGE job is?"

Zabuza's eye started twitching. Naruto had been pestering for three hours straight but Zabuza was determined to keep this mission a surprise. Even with the torture of Naruto's pestering. He had to suppress a chuckle. Any ninja in any interrogation department would crack if you left Naruto in there with them.

"Will you tell us the mission now?" Naruto's voice cut through his thoughts.

"NO! Now shut the hell up!"

"I wanna know the mission too Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza looked to Haku and sighed. "Well, I can tell you now because we're close enough."

Naruto and Haku both looked around, but seeing nothing but forest they looked back to Zabuza who grinned and help up a picture.

"See this guy? His name is Tazuna. He's a bridge builder for the Land of Waves. He left to get an escort of ninja to help him out because the guy who hired us wants him dead."

Naruto looked thoughtfully at the picture. "So, when we go to kill this guy, there's a chance of us encountering enemy ninja?"

Zabuza nodded, "Here's the best part. He went to Konoha."

Naruto's eyes narrowed while Haku suddenly had a look of concern on his face.

Naruto sniffed the air and pulled the zanpatou off his back, "I smell a group of... -sniff sniff- five people traveling about a quarter mile west of us."

Zabuza nodded, "That is more than likely them. Naruto, when we get there, I want you to get Kyuubified and scare them all and provide a distraction while I take out the bridge builder, got it?"

Naruto nodded, already glowing with red chakra with eight chakra arms floating in the air around him. With one last look he took off, with Zabuza and Haku following close behind.

Naruto saw the group traveling and suddenly dropped out of the sky right in front of them. He saw the jounin's one visible eye widen while all three genin had a look of surprise on their faces. Tazuna had very wide eyes and was looking for a way out. Just as Zabuza was about to chop off Tazuna's head, a copy of the jounin was suddenly there blocking his zanpatou with a kunai.

"Not going to be that easy Momoichi Zabuza. Demon of the Hidden Mist."

Zabuza looked at the jounin and suddenly recognized him. "Sharingan Kakashi. Said to have copied over a thousand ninjutsu, and was trained by the Yondaime Hokage. Oy! Naruto! Your father's student is here! Wanna have a chat with him or can I have him?"

Naruto suddenly dropped down behind Kakashi, the red chakra around him receding. As he landed he noticed Kakashi tense up.

"Kakashi-sensei! Look out behind you!"

Naruto flinched at the banshee wail coming from the pink-haired girl on the team. His ears were saved however when senbon shot out of a nearby tree and knocked her out, making the two boys on the team suddenly go into full alert.

Naruto turned his attention back to Kakashi, "So, the famous Sharingan Kakashi, supposedly a genius ninja, and student of the Yondaime Hokage. What are you doing here?"

Kakashi slowly turned around and as soon as his eye hit Naruto it widened up. "Na- Naruto? Is that really you? Oh Kami! It's been..." Kakashi held up a hand and started counting his fingers making everyone around him sweat-drop. "It's been seven years! Why did you run away all those years ago?"

Naruto exploded. "RUN AWAY? YOU THINK I RAN AWAY FROM THAT HELL HOLE? NO! I WAS CHASED OUT OF YOUR DAMN VILLAGE BECAUSE THE VILLAGERS WERE TOO STUPID TO REALIZE THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A SEALING SCROLL AND THE KUNAI SEALED INSIDE!"

Kakashi flinched, "Chased out? You mean, you didn't run away because you wanted to?"

"No, I wanted to run away, I was just never provided with the perfect opportunity before that moment. I knew I wanted to run away the day I was lowered into a tub full of acid. Why weren't you there? Why were you never helping me? You were my father's student, if anyone should have been there to help, it should have been you." Naruto glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi, to show he was being serious, lowered the mask off his face. "I was in ANBU at the time Naruto, I had missions to carry out. And don't you say I was never there for you. Who do you think dug you out of that tub of acid after they heard you screaming and found you there passed out? Who do you think chased off multiple mobs after spending hours trying to track you down to protect you? And who do you think personally killed the ANBU that chased you off all those years ago? Yes that's right, it wasn't a mob of villagers that chased you off. It was a mob of henge'd shadow clones from a single ANBU. Oh, and don't forget to ask who personally lead the investigation to discover that ANBU and who personally lead all search parties for six months looking for you after you had disappeared!"

Kakashi took in a deep breath of air after saying all that while Naruto had a look of shock on his face. "It was you the whole time? Inu?"

Kakashi nodded, "I've been looking out for you to the best of my ability since the day you were born Naruto. But like I said, I was in ANBU and had certain responsibilities."

"What a loser, Kakashi-sensei had to look out for him? Must be a total wimp!"

Both Kakashi and Naruto turned towards the voice to see a brown-haired boy standing there with his arms crossed over his chest staring at Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto suddenly shot forward and became surrounded in red chakra which quickly formed into two chakra arms that shot forwards and wrapped around the boy, squeezing him tight and lifting him into the air.

"Nggh! Let go of me!" The boy struggled in Naruto's grasp.

"You think I'm a wimp huh? Let me tell you something. When Kakashi was looking out for me, I was four years old. I was five when I was chased out of the village seven years ago. If the Konoha academy is still the same then that would make you twelve, the same age as me. I want to kill you right here for saying that. I've killed stronger people for saying something less insulting than that."

Kakashi was suddenly behind Naruto holding a kunai to his neck, "I don't want to hurt you Naruto, but you better let Yoru go."

A third chakra arm suddenly shot out of Naruto and grabbed the kunai Kakashi was holding, "What are you going to do about it, Kakashi?" Naruto squeezed the chakra arms a little tighter, making Yoru cry out in pain.

Kakashi pulled his kunai back and bowed to Naruto slightly and said one word, "Please."

Everyone watching sweat-dropped including Yoru who was still in pain. To everyone's surprise Naruto let the boy down.

"Oy! Gaki! I hate to spoil the party your having with the _enemy_ but there's about twelve ANBU level ninja coming this way. And they appear to be from Konoha. We better get moving quick." Zabuza's voice rang out.

Naruto turned to run off but Kakashi stopped him, "Not so fast. Naruto, I want you to come back to Konoha."

Zabuza was suddenly alongside Naruto, "No chance Hatake, He's mine now."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Zabuza, "You think you can fight off twelve ANBU level ninja? You might be able to beat me, but I know I can drag out the fight till they get here. Your call Zabuza."

Zabuza prepared to grab his sword when Naruto reached out and grabbed his wrist. Naruto started whispering in a voice so low only Zabuza could hear, "Do you trust me?"

Zabuza whispered back in the same low voice, "You know you and Haku are the only two I'd ever trust in this world."

Naruto nodded and directed his next question at Kakashi, "If I go with you, will you let Zabuza go?"

Kakashi seemed to think it over before slowly nodding. Naruto walked over to Kakashi and stood by him. Zabuza nodded once to Naruto and took off through the trees. Naruto focused his ears and heard the sound of Haku leaping off to join Zabuza on the run. He looked at where Kakashi's team was and saw the pink-haired girl still passed out on the ground, while Yoru was still panting for breath and the black-haired boy didn't seem all the interested in anything around him, though he was eying Naruto wearily.

Kakashi pulled his mask back up before any of his students could see his face and eye smiled, "Now, Let's finish this mission and then we can all go back to Konoha."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, "Wasn't your mission to protect Tazuna?"

Kakashi suddenly looked around but couldn't find any sign of Tazuna anywhere. As if he just suddenly vanished. He looked at Naruto for answers.

"We were sent here to kill him, while me and Zabuza were out here in the open keeping you distracted, our third team mate took Tazuna. By now, his body is probably cold from being dead for too long. Your missions has failed."

Kakashi frowned, "Well, shall we go back to Konoha then?" As he said that he slapped a chakra disrupting seal onto Naruto's back making him unable to use chakra to get away from the group. Not that he had any intention of getting away. Yet.

**A.N. Yaya new chappy up, I'm kinda trying out a different style of writing of you cant tell lol as always reviews are welcome, and constructive criticism is nice, but flames will be added to my "Flaming Wall" section on my profile. Have a good week all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Mr. Kishimoto go pissed at me for pestering him for the rights to Naruto so he threw them at me and told me to get lost. I ran out of his house happily when I suddenly realized they were fake. I turned back towards the house and realized I was locked out. You're smart Mr. Kishimoto, real smart.

When Naruto and Team Seven had made it back to Konoha, the guards at the gate were rather shocked to see Naruto. One of them shunshined away to get the Hokage immediately. By the time the group had made it to the gate the Hokage was already standing there smiling warmly at Naruto.

"It's good to see you again Naruto." The Hokage moved forward towards Naruto but Naruto shoved right passed him and started walking towards the Hokage Tower. "Save it Geezer, we'll talk in your office."

The Hokage was visibly shocked that any ninja, even one who wasn't his own, would talk to him like that. He turned to Kakashi, "I want a report on my desk by tomorrow morning, you are all dismissed." He turned towards Naruto, put a hand on his shoulder and shunshined them both into his office.

"Alright, what do you want Old Man?" Naruto asked as he glared at the aged Hokage.

"Answers. What happened after you left? Where did you go? What did you learn? Would you consider becoming a ninja of Konoha?"

"A lot. Everywhere. Stuff. No. Enough answers for you?" Naruto was still glaring at the Hokage.

The Hokage frowned at Naruto, "Why are you so hostile? You act like you want nothing more than to leave."

"Its not an act Old Man. I want nothing more than to leave this hell hole. If it wasn't for the chakra seal on my back that I let Kakashi place on me. I never would have even come this far."

"You know, that you are a registered civilian in Konoha right?"

"Yes, registered CIVILIAN. Which means, legally, you have no control over me. Unless of course it's not me you want." Naruto moved one hand onto the seal on his stomach and continued glaring at the Hokage.

"I'll be frank with you Naruto."

"Well then I'll be Joe. Hi Frank."

"Now is not the time for jokes Naruto."

"I'm not Naruto, I'm Joe, and you started it Frank."

The Old Hokage sighed and rested his chin on his hands, "Do you want to hear the truth or not?" 

Naruto stayed quiet long enough for the Hokage to continue. "The truth is, personally, it's you I want back. Kyuubi or not. However, the council, if they hear you have returned, well, I have a feeling they will change the rules just to try to gain control of you."

"Well if I leave now, then they would never know I was even here."

"Then why don't you leave? I'm sure you've been training day in and day out and have a home somewhere out there right?" The Hokage raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"I know what you're doing Old Man and it's not gonna work. I do have a home though. My home is where ever Sensei and Pretty Boy are."

"Who's your sensei?" Now the Hokage was intrigued.

"You will find out from Kakashi in 3... 2... 1... Now." Naruto pointed at the door just as there was a banging sound coming from it.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow at Naruto. _He's got some sharp senses. Not even I can sense people on the other side of that chakra blocking door. I'll trust his judgment and see if it creeps Kakashi out._

"Come in Kakashi."

There was a pause on the other side of the door before it slowly opened to reveal a confused Kakashi. "How did you know it was me Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage gave a knowing look at Naruto but said, "Oh lucky guess. Who else would want to come see Naruto during a discussion with the Hokage."

Kakashi seemed to accept this answer and nodded before the Hokage asked Kakashi a question, "Kakashi, who is Naruto's sensei?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"He told me I would find out from you soon enough."

Both ninja looked at Naruto who had his eyes closed. Suddenly he said "will you stop staring? I feel like I'm in a room full of pedophiles."

Both ninja chuckled before Kakashi started speaking to the Hokage. "I believe his sensei is Momoichi Zabuza. Demon of the Hidden Mist."

The Hokage looked at Kakashi in shock. He looked at Naruto who nodded slightly and confirmed it. "Wait, you mean, you got close to Zabuza, and lived, and he actually trained you?"

Naruto just nodded, not wanting to give out any details. "Naruto I need more info on Zabuza. We've had two teams of hunter nin after him in an attempt to help relations with Mist. Though, now that I think about it, how long has it been since those two teams were sent out?"

The question was directed at Kakashi but it was Naruto that answered. "Two weeks ago. Give or take a few days."

"How do you know that Naruto?" The Hokage was giving him an accusing glare.

Naruto shrugged casually, "Me, No-brows, and Pretty Boy had a lot of fun killing them."

The Hokage gaped at Naruto while Kakashi's visible eye widened up.

"Three of you killed two teams of hunter nin?" Both ninja asked at the same time.

Naruto shrugged, "If we wanted to, we could have fought off all the ANBU easily too. I didn't want your genin getting caught in the blast Kakashi, that's the only reason I let you put a chakra tag on me and let you bring me here."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Naruto, "You knew I placed the seal on you and you didn't say anything about it? Why?"

"Why would I? Would you have removed it if I had?"

Kakashi shook his head at Naruto.

"Well, there's the reason why I didn't say anything. But just so you know, I can get it off anytime I wish, but it will cause a huge outburst of chakra that would probably destroy this tower, so you might wanna take it off of me before I get impatient."

Kakashi looked at the Hokage who was studying Naruto. "Kakashi, take it off him, he's not bluffing. I'm guessing it's actually happened before, right Naruto."

Kakashi quickly pulled the tag off Naruto who bounced a bit feeling his chakra flowing through his body again, "Yeah, once, nobody ever placed a chakra tag on me again after that. I'm in Iwa's bingo book as the "Red Explosion" because of it."

The Hokage frowned and snapped his fingers once and a single ANBU in a rat mask appeared. "Get me a copy of Iwa's bingo book."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Rat bowed and disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

Naruto looked at the leaves as they all slowly disappeared, "Where do they go?" he wondered out loud.

"He went to get a bingo book Naruto, the Hokage just told him too." Kakashi explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Naruto shook his head, "Not the ANBU, the leaves from the shunshin. I know the user uses chakra to pull leaves to them at a supersonic speed to make it seem like the leaves just appear, but where do they go after the shunshin?"

The Hokage started rubbing his chin while Kakashi was staring at the spot that the ANBU had used the shunshin in. The ANBU suddenly reappeared in the same spot with a swirl of leaves. Naruto suddenly shot forward and snatched two leaves out of the air and everyone watched in fascination as it slowly disappeared.

Naruto looked at everyone in the room, "Where do they go?"

Everyone shook their heads and the ANBU held up a book. "Iwa's bingo book Hokage-sama."

"Will you look up "Red Explosion" for me Rat?"

Rat nodded and started flipping pages. He suddenly stopped on a page, saw the picture, did a double take, then looked to Naruto, and kept looking between the book and Naruto before suddenly gulping, throwing his hands in the air and taking slow steps back against a wall muttering "please don't kill me." over and over very quietly.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow at the ANBU's antics while Kakashi sweat-dropped. Naruto couldn't be THAT bad could he?

The Hokage read the entry under "Red Explosion"

Real Name: Momoichi Naruto

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'3"

Weight: Approx. 120 lbs.

Special Features: Three whisker marks on each side of face and carries zanpatou at all times.

Cautions: Has very fast 'chakra arms' made from red chakra that can burn the skin when user wants.

Extra Cautions: Usually with Momoichi Zabuza and Unknown Accomplice. Take care when confronting.

Other Notes: NEVER EVER use chakra seal on him. He overloads it and causes giant red chakra explosion. Killed 150 ninjas at once with this explosion.

Additional Other Notes: VERY ruthless in battle. Slaughters with animalistic attacks at times and kills anyone, for even the simplest things.

The Hokage's eyes grew wide and he snapped the book shut. "Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm making it a law to never use chakra seals on you."

Naruto sweat-dropped while Kakashi face faulted to the floor and jumped back up hoping nobody saw him.

"Naruto, will you stay in Konoha for at least a short while? One week. That's all. If you still hate Konoha by the end of that week. I'll personally make sure nobody stops you from leaving."

Naruto sighed. One week wasn't all that long he guessed. Haku and Zabuza would be fine without him for that long. "Fine Old Man, but one condition. If I'm attacked. I kill. No questions asked.."

The Hokage frowned, "Can't you just, maim them and let us take them to T&I (Torture & Interrogation)"

Naruto paused, but slowly nodded.

"Great, now, go find a hotel to stay at for your week here and have the bill sent to my tower. No sense in finding you an apartment if your only here for a week right?"

Naruto was about to jump out the window when Kakashi stopped him, "Naruto wait! There's something I've been wondering about. When we first met while you were with Zabuza, you basically admitted to knowing about your father and what's sealed in you. I want to know how you found out."

Naruto closed his eyes, "The stupid fox I figured out the night I left Konoha, with a little bit of help from Zabuza it was easy to figure out. As for my father, well, that's an interesting story..."

_Flashback no jutsu!_

_Naruto crawled out of the lake and plopped on the shore before coughing up some water._

"_Stupid chakra control exercise. Do I really need to know how to walk on water?"_

"_Yes you do gaki. Now get back to practicing!" Zabuza yelled._

_Suddenly there was a soft **Splish!** as a ninja landed on the water in front of them. He had short brown hair and was wearing brown camouflage clothes that looked as if they were made to blend into the earth and looked rater out of place in a watery environment. As the ninja turned towards them, they noticed he wore a headband with Iwa's mark on it. He turned towards the two ninjas on the shore and his eyes went wide when he saw Naruto. His skin suddenly went pale and he screamed out, "Yellow Flash!" and took off running away as fast as he could._

_Zabuza and Naruto looked at each other for a few seconds. Right when Naruto was about to ask if the person he saw was insane, Zabuza spoke, "you know gaki, you DO really look like him."_

_Flashback no jutsu: Kai!_

"After that we sent a spy in here with a sample of my blood, they managed to get in and get access to the Yondaime's blood samples that were still kept in storage for some reason. He compared them and sneaked out and gaves us the news that I apparently am the son of the Yondaime."

The Hokage narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "How did this person gain access to the blood samples that were kept in a safe only I have access to?"

Naruto grinned and held up one finger and wagged it at the Hokage, "That would be telling."

"Naruto, you do realize that if that person was able to get into a safe that only the Hokage has access to, he could steal any village secret that he wanted."

"Oh, I know that already. Some of those forbidden jutsu were really a big help. Though the technique that made the Yondaime famous has been giving me trouble, it's a "last resort" technique for me at the moment." Naruto grinned making both older ninjas nervous.

"You know the Hiraishin?" Kakashi was staring at Naruto looking for any lie.

"Hmm, part of it. But, it's also modified. That's all the info your getting on it."

The Hokage sighed, "You can go Naruto, me and Kakashi have much to discuss."

Naruto nodded and jumped out the window and landed in the street right in front of two girls. Naruto looked at them both. One he recognized from Team Seven. The pink-haired girl he had learned was Sakura. He looked at the other girl. Platinum blonde hair hung half way down her back. She was wearing a purple top that showed off her belly and a short purple skirt. Naruto had to keep himself from drooling. _Damn you Zabuza! You always told me I'd fall for a blonde and now it's happening._

"You!" A banshee voice cut through his thoughts.

Naruto rubbed his ears to try to get them to stop ringing, "Yes me. What do you want banshee?"

The blonde girl with her suddenly started giggling, "Banshee? That's a new one for ya Forehead."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Forehead?" He looked at Sakura. He leaned closer to her and she froze remembering how scary he was when she first saw him. He moved her hair off her forehead and his eyes went wide and he yelped, falling backwards onto the ground. "It's... it's... how the hell do you walk around with that thing on your head and keep your balance?"

Sakura suddenly started seeing red and charged at Naruto and punched him in the side of his face. Naruto didn't budge an inch though, and while Sakura's fist was still embedded in his face he asked, "With Kakashi as your sensei, shouldn't you be stronger than this?"

Sakura gasped when she realized he had barely even felt her enraged punch. She slowly pulled her hand back and went and stood over by the blonde girl.

The blonde girl leaned over and whispered something in Sakura's ear. Sakura nodded and said, "you should have seen him when he first showed up."

The blonde stepped forward, "I'm Ino, you must be this 'Naruto' Sakura keeps telling me to avoid."

Naruto looked at Ino, "Pig? No way, what's your real name?"

Ino blushed a little from embarrassment, "Ino is my real name."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, "What kind of sick mind did your parents have?" Naruto tilted his head and squinted at Ino as if trying to decide something.

Ino shuffled her feet on the ground as he stared at her. "Hmmm..." She looked up at Naruto as he started rubbing his chin, looking deep in thought. "I got it!" He suddenly said making both girls jump.

"You got what?" Ino asked.

"Your new name. Pig just doesn't fit someone with your looks. So, I'm not gonna call you that. You should be called Kitsune. You look more like a fox than a pig." Naruto winked at her as Ino suddenly turned bright red while Sakura was gaping at them.

Naruto looked up to see the sun going down. "Well, I gotta split, find a place to crash for the night. Maybe I'll see you around." He then look at Ino. "And I BETTER see you around." With one last wink in Ino's direction, he was gone.

_**Omake:**_

George was sitting in his cave in the middle of the desert when suddenly a bunch of leaves appeared out of nowhere and landed on his floor. George jumped away from them and cautiously moved closer before suddenly scooping up all the leaves and moving them to a huge pile he had in the back of his cave.

"Where the hell do all these random leaves keep coming from?"

He heard another noise and went back to the main room of the cave to see another pile of leaves on the floor.

"My god! Make it stop! The leaves are taking over my cave! If you make the leaves stop I'll forever be grateful!"

Suddenly George heard a noise in the cave and turned around to see a poof a smoke in the spot the leaves usually appear. He watched as the smoke drifted towards him. He ended up breathing some in and started coughing. His eyes grew wide when another poof of smoke appeared in his cave.

George ran out of the cave coughing, he got down on his knees and looked to the sky.

"Give me back the leaves! Please! Whatever god is up there! Give me back the leaves!"

He heard a noise and ran back into the cave to see a pile of leaves in the main cave.

"Damn leaves..."

**A.N. And another ones done, and another ones done, another one makes the cut. Hey! This one's finished, another one makes the cut! (done to the tune of "Another one bites the dust")**

**Okay, so, How do you like the whole deal with Naruto staying in Konoha thing? That, honestly just kinda happened... **

**This story has no pairing yet. I just wanted the meeting between Ino and Naruto to be rather interesting since Sakura was there and seems to think Naruto is some scary super ninja.**

**I have no idea who to pair Naruto with this time. I might do a poll, personally I'm a NaruHina fan. But, with the way this story is, Hinata wouldn't like Naruto cuz he was never there in the academy to inspire her. I'm thinking of doing a NaruIno pairing with this story but it's not official yet. So, if you have any ideas, either PM me, or leave a review. **

**Remember, flamers will be added to the "Flaming Wall" on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I asked Mr. Kishimoto to mail me the rights to Naruto. He sent me a box with two letters inside: F U. Obviously, I didn't get the rights, but I got two very fun letters!

The sun is not a star as most people seem to think. It is a rather sentient being. Constantly doing battle with the moon for dominance over the skies. However, sometimes, it will pick just one random person on earth to mess with.

Naruto rolled over in bed as the sun shone into his eyes, waking him up. He sat up and looked around and immediately went on guard when he realized this was not his room. Then the memories of yesterday came rushing back to him. Kakashi, Sandaime Hokage, Sakura, and...Ino. _Kitsune._ Naruto mentally corrected himself.

Naruto got up and decided to take a shower first before exploring Konoha to see how much had changed since he had last been here.

After the shower and finding a quick breakfast, Naruto left his hotel room and walked out into the street below. He turned his head to the left and spotted an alley. Just to visit some old haunts he decided to walk down it. As he was walking he came to a very familiar intersection. The one where he had made the mistake that ended with him swimming in acid. He continued walking as memories from his child hood came back to him. Running from mobs, stealing food to survive and having to find hiding spots to eat safely, sitting out over night in the rain shivering while people walked by without even noticing him, watching from a distance as children-

"What are you doing?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Naruto had sensed someone approaching but didn't pay attention to them and dismissed them as a minor threat. He spun around and saw none other than Ino standing there. He grinned at her, "Hiya Foxy!"

Ino blushed bright red when she heard Naruto call her that. She hated how a simple made up name made her blush so much. "You still didn't answer my question Naruto. Not many people come to these back alleys unless they want to get away from someone, so who are you running from?"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not running from anyone. I'm visiting. Reliving memories from back when I lived here in Konoha."

Ino's eyes widened, "You lived in Konoha? I thought you were the same age as me and Sakura? When did you leave?"

"You're right, I'm the same age as you and Banshee." Ino snickered at the name. "I left Konoha when I was five years old."

Ino blinked owlishly at Naruto, "But, if you're reliving memories, and you're here in the back alleys, then, did you..."

Naruto nodded, "I lived here. In this alley actually. For a few months before the Hokage managed to get me my own apartment." He walked over to where there was an old rotten wooden crate. Naruto smiled sadly and tapped a specific spot on the crate and watched in fascination as the rotten wood still opened a hole in the side like it used to. "Home sweet home. Never knew where it came from, never knew how touching that spot made it open, but it was dry in the rain, and warm at night, and the perfect hiding spot whenever I stole food from vendors."

Ino looked at the size of the wooden crate, it only looked big enough to fit a dog. _Or an underfed five year old boy._ She thought sadly.

She looked at Naruto, hoping to change the subject. "Sakura told me you were carrying a huge sword when she first saw you. But she hasn't seen you with it since. Was she making that up?"

Naruto shook his head. "I keep it sealed. If too many people saw the sword it would be too easy for a lot of people to guess who my sensei was."

Now Ino, being a gossip queen, was definitely intrigued. _A Secret sensei? Why wouldn't he want people to know who trained him? Is he a missing nin? Or maybe even a Kage somewhere? Or..._

"I can tell you're trying to guess who my sensei was already. I also know you seem to be the info gatherer for Konoha's gossip system. I also know that your going to be asking Sakura and her team about me soon to try to get info. Good luck with that." And with those last words Naruto took off and vanished, leaving a very confused and determined Ino.

Naruto grinned as he followed Ino who headed straight to where he knew she would. Sakura. Who was training with her team and Kakashi.

Ino ran up to Kakashi and Naruto used chakra in his ears to listen in on their conversation.

"Kakashi-sensei! Do you know who Naruto's sensei was?"

Kakashi lazily looked at her, "Who?"

"Naruto, you know, blonde hair, blue eyes," she held a hand off the ground a couple inches taller than herself, "about this tall."

Kakashi nodded. "THAT Naruto. What about him?"

"Who was his sensei?"

Kakashi tilted his head, "who?"

"Yes."

"I don't know anyone named Yes. Sorry."

Ino was getting irritated. "Who was Naruto's sensei?"

"Ohhhh, Naruto."

"Yeah, Naruto, Who was his sensei?"

"Yes."

"There's nobody named yes, we covered this already!"

Kakashi seemed to be enjoying this. "What?"

"I want to know who Naruto's sensei was!"

Kakashi grinned, it was so easy to mess with genin.

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Naruto sitting up in the tree knew Kakashi wasn't going to reveal anything to Ino and he got bored listening to them go back and forth. He decided to get some training in. Making a single hand sign and a clone appeared in front of him. But this wasn't a normal clone. He called it a Kyuubi clone. Made from the Kyuubi's chakra this clone was as strong as him, had the benefits of a shadow clone (memory transfer), but it took several hits to kill it. Both Naruto's bit their thumbs and swiped the blood across a special seal on the palm of their hand and added a bit of chakra and unsealed their zanpatous and got into a ready stance. Suddenly both Naruto's lit up with red chakra, each with eight chakra arms floating around them. A leaf floated in between them and suddenly, the training area became a battle ground.

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Ino was mad. No, she was beyond mad, she was furious with the way Kakashi kept avoiding the question. It didn't occur to her a single time to ask someone else on the team simply because she was stubborn and was more determined than ever to get the information from Kakashi.

_Clang! Clang! Whoosh! Clang clang clang! Thunk! Clang! Whoosh Whoosh! Clang!_

Ino and Kakashi turned towards the noise. "Sakura, Sasuke, Yoru, stay here and keep training."

Kakashi took off towards the noise. Ino paused for a second before realizing he never told her to stay, she took off, shooting a look at Sakura that said she'd have info for her later.

When Ino caught up to Kakashi he was perched on a branch looking out over a burnt and charred field with two figures in the middle fighting.

When Ino looked closer she realized it was two Naruto's that were fighting. They were both in a very intricate kenjutsu / taijutsu match. Both Naruto's were swinging swords at each other while eight red chakra arms were flailing around all over the place in a dance of blocks and punches. Ino looked at the zanpatou both Naruto's were using. She had never seen anything like it. She'd have to look it up later. She watched as suddenly one of the chakra arms broke through the other Naruto's defense and punched him in the side of the face sending him flying. As the one Naruto was flying back from the hit, he made a couple quick hand signs and shot a GIANT fire dragon at the Naruto that delivered the hit. The Naruto standing there quickly made hand signs and sent a water dragon of equal size into the fire dragon, covering the battleground in steam. Ino and Kakashi couldn't see anything in the steam, but they heard lots of clanging, indicating a sword fight. Suddenly it got quiet. Both Ino and Kakashi were straining to listen, hoping for any sound.

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Naruto knew Kakashi and Ino were watching the whole time he was training. He decided to put on a show for the two of them. He had purposefully covered the field in steam to cover up his next move. He slowly melted into the ground and came out of the tree trunk right behind them on the branch they were using to watch him.

"Enjoy the show?" He grinned as Kakashi, being a seasoned jounin, jumped forward doing a dodge roll and brought out a kunai and got into a ready position. Ino, being a genin with only a few weeks of training, had tensed up and spun around but not done anything else. They both relaxed though when they saw Naruto there instead of an enemy ninja.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Naruto asked again, hoping for an answer this time.

Ino nodded while Kakashi looked back into the field to see it completely black where that fire dragon was. He looked back at Naruto, "Naruto, what's your affinity?"

"It's air, but I've trained to use jutsu with all five elements. I told you, I was putting on a show, that's why I used fire and water instead of wind and something else."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto looked to Ino who was looking all around him, "Where's your sword?"

Naruto grinned, it was time for another practical joke. "I keep it shoved up my ass."

Ino flinched, but suddenly caught on to what he said, "Yeah right! It would be too painful and wouldn't fit, where do you really keep it?"

Naruto squatted on the ground and discreetly bit his thumb, "You may not want to watch this but be my guest." He moved his hand around behind him and swiped his blood onto the special seal on his palm. Now this seal is special for a reason. Depending on which spot you put the blood, the item would unseal differently. In four different ways. The first way was normal, a poof of smoke that slowly fades to reveal the item. The second way was like the first, but with no smoke, the item just suddenly appeared. The third way, was to have the item not come out for several seconds making whoever you were fighting underestimate you and think you're an idiot. The fourth way though, was Naruto's favorite.

As he swiped his blood over the specific part of the seal, his sword slowly started coming out of the seal. Acting the part, Naruto groaned painfully and he could tell that his act was working by the look on Ino's face. Once the sword was out of the seal Naruto, still acting, stood up painfully and waved the sword in front of her face. "Wanna touch it?"

Ino screamed and ran behind Kakashi. "That's disgusting Naruto!"

Naruto made sure Ino was watching and sealed the sword back into his hand, using the slow method so it slowly sunk into the seal. The look on Ino's face was priceless and Naruto pulled a camera out from nowhere and snapped a picture. He took off running with the camera as soon as Ino shouted a "Hey!" at him. Naruto sprinted past the members of Team Seven who were in the middle of their training. Sakura yelped, Yoru went flying as Naruto brushed past him and Sasuke looked very surprised.

Ino came racing through the training ground not even a few seconds later. She saw the direction they were all looking and saw Naruto sitting on a branch waving. "Get back here Naruto!"

"Come and catch me Foxy-chan!"

Ino blushed but started running after him leaving a very confused Team Seven to resume their training.

Ino chased Naruto all over town. She knew he could move a lot faster and completely leave her behind if he wanted to. Which made her wonder, why was he going slow enough for her to keep sight of him?

She grinned as he stopped on top of the Hokage mountain at the edge of the cliff. "Now! Hand over the camera." Ino held out her hand. Naruto looked back behind him and looked to see how far of a drop he'd have. He looked at Ino and took a step closer to the edge.

"You better not jump baka! You'd never survive the fall!"

Naruto just smiled at her and jumped off the edge. Ino screamed and ran to the edge looking down she saw Naruto falling, however, when he hit the ground, he disappeared into a puddle of water.

"A water clone? I was chasing a water clone this whole time?"

"Not quite."

Ino jumped and spun around to the voice, to see Naruto standing there holding a picnic basket. "You chased me up here while I had a clone make lunch, I just substituted with a clone and had the clone jump off the edge. Want some lunch?" He held up the picnic basket.

Ino was about to say no but her stomach chose that moment to growl. She blushed and nodded to him.

Naruto set the picnic up, getting a blanket from somewhere. _Probably has more seals on himself for random items._

"Do you have any salad in there?" Ino asked after seeing all the food he was putting out had to be loaded with calories.

Naruto looked at her, "Salad? No. You're a ninja aren't you? You should eat more. If you eat more calories you can burn them off while you train."

Ino just stared at Naruto, so he decided to give a demonstration. He reached out and poked her in her ribs. Ino squealed and jerked away. "Don't do that! It tickles!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and poked her ribs again making Ino squeal and try covering herself. Naruto decided to have some fun with this information and made two clones. One clone grabbed Ino's arms and held them on the ground over her head while the other clone pinned Ino's feet to the ground. The real Naruto straddled Ino's belly and grinned at her while Ino suddenly got a fearful look on her face. Naruto suddenly started tickling Ino's ribs making her squeal and laugh and squirm around, trying to get free. But with clones pinning her down she could not escape and she was forced to endure the torture. Naruto didn't stop tickling Ino until she was out of breath and couldn't breathe. When he stopped tickling her though he still kept her pinned.

"Now, before all that... Fun... I was going to explain something to you." Naruto once more poked Ino's ribs, making her squeal once again. "Your ribs are almost showing, which means you have been starving yourself." Naruto poked Ino's belly making her giggle. "Your stomach is thin, yes, however, thin isn't always the answer. If you're trying to follow magazine advice then stop. For you, the best advice is to gain some weight." Naruto open one hand and lowered it onto Ino's belly and then raised it up two inches off her belly. "Here's where you want to be at." Ino frowned at him but nodded.

Naruto grinned, seeing she was getting the message. He got off of her but his clones still kept her pinned. He moved down and set one hand on her thigh. Close to her knee. "You don't want string beans for legs either. Need some muscle here." Naruto slid his hand down her leg and underneath it onto her calf. The whole time though, Ino was laying there blushing. "You also want more muscle here. Don't want to get sore from tree hopping, or end up breaking your leg easily."

Ino just nodded trying to fight back the blush but it was a losing battle. Naruto's clone was still holding her feet down by her ankles when the real Naruto moved down there. He grinned evilly and took off Ino's shoes. He took one finger and ran it along the bottom of one of Ino's feet, from her heel to her toes, making Ino squeal and try to jerk her foot away but she couldn't move much with Naruto's clones pinning her. "Your feet are actually fine, probably all the walking and running and jumping you do gives them enough of a workout to build up the muscle needed in them." He poked her arch with one finger making Ino's foot twitch. Naruto grinned and started tickling both of her feet at the same time.

Ino tried resisting but she ended up squealing and giggling and laughing as Naruto tortured her. Naruto kept tickling Ino for a whole four minutes before he finally stopped and made his clones let her up. When he held her shoes out to her, she shook her head and just tossed them onto the ground, staying barefoot and moving over to the picnic.

The blanket was set up on the ground right next to a tree trunk. Both blondes leaned back against the thick trunk as they ate and talked about random things. They stayed there talking, and even ate a picnic dinner up there Naruto made his clones prepare. When the sun was going down they were both silent and watching it. Naruto suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked over to see that Ino had fallen asleep and was leaning on him. He summoned up a clone and had it clear away the picnic food while he leaned back further into the tree, thinking about the blonde that was sleeping on him.

As the sun went down, Naruto decided against waking Ino up and unsealed a second blanket from one of his many seals on his body. It was rough, but he managed to cover both of them without waking Ino up. _I guess this village might have something good to offer after all. _Naruto thought as he drifted off to sleep alongside Ino.

**A.N. Alright I guess most readers have figured out that I decided to make this a NaruIno story... I see a lot of them that always get discontinued so this is my chance to try to do better. Lets hope I can hehehehehehe okayz, same thing again, reviews are rad, constructive criticism is cool, and flamers are fail and will be added to my "Flaming Wall" **

**Until Next week!**


End file.
